Into The Eagle's Trap
Into The Eagle's Trap is the sixty-ninth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the third (and second-to-last) one in the New Townville district and in the city of Townville itself. Characters introduced: *Lawrence Friede (Black Eagle Society member) Case Background ''Murder investigation: After finding out that the music camp to which Kate Lynn was going was a fake and illegal event, the player and Evan Day decided to go to the camp too in order to check that Kate was safe from the recently escaped Bryan Stefode. They went to the forest and found only Kate. She said she had no idea where the rest of the campers were and Evan pretended to be another camper attending the event. Meanwhile, he asked the player to take a look around the place to see if they could find some clues about the fake camp and found a note for Kate saying that the schedule had been changed and the camp had already started thirty minutes before and that they would be at the canyon. Evan told Kate that the camp was obviously fake and that she had to stay away from there while the police went to the canyon to make sure things were under control. However, when the player and Evan were approaching the canyon, they heard an explosion and once they got there, they found a dead body which couldn't be recognized clearly and had most probably been a victim of the explosion they'd heard. Besides, they found out that Bryan Stefode had been at the canyon and had to find him to interrogate him. He said he knew what had happened and that he wasn't the culprit, and also that he wanted the police away from the canyon as soon as possible. Evan managed to convince him about their obligation to arrest the killer and to keep Bryan detained. He accepted but said that they'd have to let him go within the next twelve hours. Otherwise, he would escape by himself and take them with him. After examining DNA from the victim, they found out that it was Wanda Jamin. Since she had just escaped from jail with her husband, Robert Jamin, they had to look for him as well and interrogate him. Surprisingly, he knew who the killer was as well (just like Bryan) and said that she'd been killed right in front of him. The team had to arrest him too and give him a separate cell from Bryan. Moreover, Daniel Mossle said that he'd found Linda Farren's DNA on Wanda's clothes. Taking into account that Linda was dead, the player and Evan had to go to the cemetery where Wanda had been seen and investigate there. At one point in the investigation, Barbara Thacks became one of the suspects since she had given a note to Wanda saying that she'd "better not be planning anything wrong". Evan and the player had to go to jail to interrogate her about this and she said that Wanda had told her someone special would visit her soon. Barbara got a bit scared because she knew the Jamin were evil people so the news about her death were kind of a relief for her. A while later, Alan Smith had an epiphany and remembered having read Roald Stefode's name on Wanda and Robert's documents from the Black Eagle Society. Unfortunately, when he looked for those papers he noticed that they were not in his office anymore and that Robert had also escaped from his cell. He told the player about this and knowing that they had one hour left until Bryan's twelve-hour-deadline, they decided to talk to him. They put pressure on him and ended up getting new info such as the fact that he had killed Brooke because she wanted to expose the society and also that Roald had gotten intoxicated after eating toxic crops from one of Jamin Family Company's fields (even though he said that it wasn't his death cause). After investigating the cemetery for a second time, they found an old cellphone which had a message for the Chief. It was from Samuel Kennedy, who had given the mobile to Wanda so that the team would find it after chasing her. It said that he'd got the phone from Bryan and that there were many voice notes in it from Barbara to Bryan, in which she told him everything about the police's investigation on the Black Eagle Society (which she heard from the microphones the team had already found). Evan found it strange because when they started investigating the society, Bryan was kidnapped by Paul Waters. They asked Barbara about it and she said that she'd been sending the phone to Bryan in those moments and Paul would listen to her voice notes and return it to her without her knowing. After Bryan was released, Barbara showed him the recordings and Bryan said that he wouldn't forget the one who gave info to the team had been Kate Lynn. This made Evan worry about her safety but he calmed down since he'd told her to stay at home. The police finally arrested Marilyn Yanks as Wanda's killer. She denied having done it at first but then confessed and said that when she found out the Jamin had escaped from jail, started to look for them around the cemetery since people had been saying strange things could be seen there. Marilyn finally found them at the canyon along with Bryan, and the scene was recorded in Robert's dictaphone (in which he said he and his wife would meet Bryan at the canyon and wanted to leave the dictaphone as evidence since he didn't know what would happen). When she found the Jamin, she made a molotov bomb to cause disturbances but thought that maybe if they died it would help her cause too. Her motives were to avoid having Jamin Family Company's pollution at the Countryside and the Town Outskirts again. Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to 50 years in jail with no chance for parole for voluntary manslaughter and negligence. Additional Investigation: After Marilyn's trial, the Chief called Evan to ask how things were and during the call they discovered that Bryan had escaped from the police station. They made sure everyone was there because Bryan had said he'd kidnap the player and Evan if they didn't set him free but they weren't there at that moment. It took them a few seconds to notice that Bryan had kidnapped Sabrina Stone. The whole police department looked for them but the next morning they hadn't found anything yet. Evan got tired and decided to do something instead of limiting himself to just wait for Sabrina to appear. Since Roald was connected to the whole situation, he made up his mind and went with the player to ask Shane Lynn about the child. Shane explained that time of his life to the player. He said that when Kate was just a little girl, he and Brooke got divorced. After that, Brooke got engaged to Bryan Stefode and they had a son, Roald Stefode. One day, Roald went to hospital for having eaten the Jamin's toxic crops. Brooke and Shane went to talk to Bryan about Roald's situation and Bryan said that he had something very important to do and couldn't listen to them at the moment. Shane thought something weird was going on and took a mysterious strip of paper from Byran's office. Roald suddenly disappeared that same day and Brooke told Kate that something bad had happened to the child and that Bryan was involved in it. Brooke died a few days after that. Kate had still hope of finding his half-brother alive and didn't want to let go of either Roald or her mother, so she still kept the long strip of paper (as well as Brooke's last letter for her and Roald's birth certificate). Shane said the paper strip had a drawing of a black bird, which was associated by Evan to the Black Eagle of Bryan's society. Regrettably, Shane also said that Kate had gone to the music camp anyway because the staff had sent her an e-mail saying she could join them that day. They went to look for Kate in the forest and only found her backpack but it was broken. Within its contents, they saw the long strip of paper Shane had mentioned. It had a message from Robert Jamin asking Bryan to "solve his issue before it was too late". Lindsey analyzed a code in the message and discovered that the code was a room in a hospital where Roald had been the day he disappeared. The hospital's database (which the Black Eagle Society didn't delete unlike the rest of the info they wanted to hide) said that Roald had died from leukemia 15 hours after going there. This was obviously a lie because if he'd had leukemia, his family would've known about it and mentioned it to the police. Suddenly, Lindsey Vain got a videocall from Sabrina's mobile but in reality Bryan was calling her from Sabrina's phone. He showed them a dreadful scene at the canyon where he was with Kate, Sabrina, and Robert. The three of them asked the player for help and they had their arms taped behind their backs and their feet taped together. Bryan explained that "the one who had started it all", as Samuel had told them, was Kate because in Barbara's voice notes she explained that the info about the Black Eagle Society came from her. He showed the player his handgun and asked which one should he kill first. Even though it seemed to be an obvious trap, they couldn't just watch Bryan shoot Sabrina so they decided to go to the canyon and put an end to Bryan once and for all. At the canyon, Bryan revealed that after Roald ate the Jamin's toxic crops, Robert asked him to let the boy die and disappear so that his company's reputation wouldn't be ruined. However, Bryan only found out that this boy was his son after he was already dead. Evan managed to persuade Bryan to leave the society and get back to his family to be happy with the ones he loved. He hugged Kate seeing Roald alive in her, only to be shot in the head by Robert Jamin as he escaped. Sabrina called an ambulance hoping that Bryan could survive while the player and Evan kept investigating to find out what the Black Eagle Society's plan was. They restored a torn page which had some biology diagrams and they gave it to Daniel. He explained that it was something written by Wanda about a plan to clone dead people with the DNA from their bones and that they also wanted the clones to have the memories and thoughts those people had. Anyway, he said that human cloning was illegal and that the clones would start as babies and they wouldn't look like the people they were cloning until years later. Moreover, Lindsey was investigating something about a certain Lawrence Friede. He was a member of the Black Eagle Society who was arrested along with the rest and was Albert Presto's cellmate once they went to jail. The day before Wanda's murder, Lawrence left jail to get an operation in Townville's Third Hospital but there was apparently no health reason for him to get medical treatment. A surveillance camera had caught him getting into hospital and the player confirmed that he was with Robert Jamin. Octavius Keys appeared and said that Robert Jamin had offered free transition for a transgender friend of Joshua Vain who happened to look a lot like Orlando Edra. However, he declined. Joshua asked Robert via e-mail if he could get the free sex change too but Robert said no. After that, Barbara Thacks called the police and when the player and Evan went to her cell, she said that Linda Farren had visited her in jail and that she was sure it was the "special visit" Wanda had told her about. Evan didn't believe her and left, but then realized that the Linda who Barbara saw could be one of the Jamin's clones since Wanda had been to the cemetery and came back with Linda's DNA. However, Daniel had said the clone would be a baby and she would be recognizable as Linda within the next 28 years or so. Moreover, Lindsey appeared and said that she had seen Orlando near her apartment. Stats Victim: *'Wanda Jamin' (Died from an explosion which burnt most of her skin.) Murder Weapon: *'Molotov bomb''' Killer: *'Marilyn Yanks ' Suspects Kate Lynn (Rock musician) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Bryan Stefode (Black Eagle Society's leader) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect has irritated skin - The suspect wears orange clothes Robert Jamin (Victim's husband) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears orange clothes Shane Lynn (Kate's father) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks curaçao - The suspect uses wormwood Suspect's appearance: The suspect has irritated skin - The suspect wears orange clothes Troy Lancer (Escaped convict) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks curaçao - The suspect uses wormwood Suspect's appearance: The suspect has irritated skin - The suspect wears orange clothes Barbara Thacks (Dr. Cyanide) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks curaçao - The suspect uses wormwood Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears orange clothes Wendy Ohdie (Heiress) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks curaçao - The suspect uses wormwood Suspect's appearance: The suspect has irritated skin Marilyn Yanks (Drug addict) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks curaçao - The suspect uses wormwood Suspect's appearance: The suspect has irritated skin - The suspect wears orange clothes Killer's profile *The killer drinks curaçao *The killer uses wormwood *The killer has irritated skin *The killer is a woman *The killer wears orange clothes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Let's go camping! *Investigate Fake camping site (Clues: Faded note) *Examine Faded note (Result: Note for Kate) *Tell Kate Lynn about the note *Investigate Canyon (Clues: Victim's body, Glass shards, Leaves) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine DNA (Result: Wanda Jamin's DNA) *Examine Glass shards (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle (12:00:00) *Examine Leaves (Result: Smashed tracker) *Examine Smashed tracker (Result: Code deciphered) *Meet Bryan Stefode *Tell Robert Jamin about his wife's death *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' The death field *Investigate Cemetery (Clues: Orange fabric, Bouquet) *Examine Orange fabric (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat (8:00:00) *Arrest Troy Lancer again *Examine Bouquet (Result: Note) *Ask Shane Lynn about the case *Investigate Empty tents (Clues: Faded tag, Watering can, Note) *Examine Faded tag (Result: Curaçao bottle tag) *Analyze Bottle tag (6:00:00) *Examine Watering can (Result: Water sample) *Analyze Water sample (8:00:00) *Have a chat with Wendy Ohdie *Examine Note (Result: Barbara Thacks' handwriting) *Demand answers from Barbara Thacks *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Canyon crisis *Try to control Bryan's situation *Investigate Trees (Clues: Grass, Old cellphone) *Examine Grass (Result: Joint) *Examine Joint (Result: Wormwood joint) *Analyze Wormwood joint (6:00:00) *Interrogate Marilyn Yanks about the cemetery *Examine Old cellphone (Result: Unlocked old cellphone) *Analyze Old cellphone (6:00:00) *Question Barbara about her recordings *Investigate Canyon bottom (Clues: Black pieces, Lighter) *Examine Black pieces (Result: Dictaphone) *Analyze Dictaphone (8:00:00) *Examine Lighter (Result: Blue substance) *Examine Blue substance (Result: Curaçao) *Analyze Lighter (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Kill the Eagle 3 (No stars) 'Kill the Eagle 3 - Shoot' *Ask Shane Lynn about Roald Stefode (Reward: 10 cash) *Investigate Fake camping site (Clues: Broken backpack) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Message for Bryan) *Examine Message for Bryan (Result: Robert Jamin's handwriting) *Analyze Message for Bryan (6:00:00) *Make Bryan stop (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Canyon bottom (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Forensic kit (Result: Unlocked forensic kit) *Examine Torn page (Result: Biology diagrams) *Analyze Biology diagrams (6:00:00) *Examine Protected entry (Result: Lawrence Friede's info) *Analyze Lawrence Friede's info (6:00:00) *Examine Unknown person (Result: Robert Jamin) *See what Barbara Thacks wants (Reward: Rainbow beaded necklace) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville Category:Featured Cases